The New Host Club
by Rena the Turk Intern
Summary: Just because a few members graduated didn't mean the Host Club dissolved. Now, with a few new members, and the same insanity as before, this some new characters will learn a little about themselves as they try to keep up with the legacy left over at Ouran


Hey guys! So, due to the feedback I got on I'm yours, I decided to create this story concerning Haruhi, the twins, and the new members of the club. It will, in addition, elaborate more on Haruhi and Tamaki's relationship. It's seriously really strange for me to write these normal....slice of life stories instead of the usual Supernatural types that I do.

First, a few things to address.

1. In relation to the lemon (I still blush when I reread it.....(giggles)), I am a virgin and had to use various sources to try and portray this lemon....correctly? Such sources were a sex-ed text book, rated R movies (I don't think I could ever watch some sort of adult program without blushing and running from the room, I'm actually a real sexually conservative person), and friends (my friends were willing to provide me with some information concerning the nature of sexual relations). Originally, I tried to make it more realistic instead of the typical love scene you get when reading fanfiction. I understand that the first time, for most women, is uncomfortable, awkward, and painful. However, the first draft was very scary. It almost appeared Tamaki was raping her, and she was weirdly accepting it. I was seriously disturbed by it, so I rewrote it to be the more loving and idealistic version posted on .

2. My spell check is a bitch. Awhile back, I was writing Ruroni Kenshin fanfictions (it's on hiatus until my block over it clears), and saved Karou's name as the proper spelling to avoid the red squiggly line of death. It tends to like to correct some of my mistakes automatically (I swear to god it's skynet or something) so now when I type Kaoru, if I'm not careful the computer will change it to Kaoru (I'm currently monitoring as I type to make sure it does not do this). I have saved Kaoru into the spell check to try and ensure it does not do this, but spell check really can't differentiate so if you see it spelled Karou, just know spell check is an evil BITCH.

3. Concerning the 'Adult Host Club' DVD series provided by Kyouya, I wrote that bit of "I'm Yours" when I thought there would be no sequel. I cannot really think of a way to work that into this story, so for the time being let's just assume Kyouya was messing with the twins, I could see him doing that...I think. For some reason, to me, Kyouya always seemed like a very passive sadist. I'm strange however, so I wouldn't rely upon my thoughts on things. For the purposes of this story, Haruhi is still considered a male by the student body, save those in the Host Club.

That's about all. I hope you all enjoy this story, I really enjoyed the chars I made for I'm Yours and now I'm very happy to write about them again, only this time allowing for more details to be posted about their pasts. Especially Keeichi Nakamura. The past I have for him is just so awesome, and the relationship he forms with the other characters is really wonderful.

Disclaimer:: I think it's been established I do not own Ouran, but for the record I'm broke and do not own Ouran Host Club, Haruhi, Tamaki, nothing!!! (runs away crying)

Prologue

Nori Kobayashi skipped down the street besides Mori, who was currently carrying Hunny on his shoulders. The twins walked behind them, hand in hand, with Kyouya and Masaru keeping up the back. Daiki walked in front of all of them, and in front of him were Tamaki and Haruhi, who too were hand in hand.

"This is the first time I've ever gone to a commoner's park!" Nori explained, his curly blonde pigtails trailing behind him like little streamers as he joyfully followed Daiki, who was running a hand through his own deep brunette locks. Because Tamaki had declared they would try out some of the commoner's past times now that break had come, all of them were dressed in commonerish clothing, save Nori who wore a powder pink sweet lolita style dress with knee high lacy stockings and deep pink dress shoes. Even the bright ribbons in his hair were pink.

"Indeed. My father would usually yell at me for indulging in commoner's pastimes," said Masaru, pushing his lensless glasses up his nose and fiddling with a strand of his short, jet black hair which had become separate from the mass he kept back to try and maintain a more professional demenor. It was obvious the poor boy was still not used to wearing glasses and was struggling with trying to keep up an appearance similar to Kyouya. He was too nice to really be the Shadow King, as Kyouya so excellently could. Kyouya watched his replacement before chuckling and pushing his own glasses up onto the bridge of his nose.

"Relax Masa-kun!" Nori sang, doubling back and patting Masaru on the shoulder. "Your Daddy is not here, so you can have as much fun as you want! Oh! There're swings! Push me Masa-kun! Please?!" Nori asked, giving Masaru the puppy dog eyes. Masaru's blinked, blushed, and then nodded, following after Nori after casting a questioning look at the group. Daiki watched the two of them.

"Masaru-san can't really say no to Nori-chan can he?" asked Daiki, looking over at the group. Haruhi shrugged and watched Masaru push Nori on the swings.

"It could be something used to the club's advantage, boy's love is popular with the girls, and Masaru-san and Nori-chan will be at the school longer than Hikaru and Kaoru," said Kyouya. Then he froze, as if remembered that he had just graduated before the break began. He pushed his glasses up onto his nose and coughed, as if trying to hide the concern he still had for the club. Old habits died hard apparently.

"Whatever Masaru-kun feels for Nori-chan, I think it's Masaru-kun's business. He's a very nice guy, I'm happy he's in the club," Haruhi said. She felt Tamaki's grip tighten on her hand and looked over to see him with his lip hanging out and pleading eyes. She smiled at him and gently kissed his cheek.

"He's not the only nice guy," she said softly into his ear. The twins groaned and grabbed Haruhi, dragging her away from Tamaki.

"Let's stop the Public displays of affections shall we?" asked Hikaru.

"New game, watch Milord freak out when we steal Haruhi!" Kaoru said.

The twins had gotten noticibily more abusive to Tamaki since the day they'd arranged the confrontation and eventual revealing of the couple's feelings for each other. Haruhi guessed it was punishment, Tamaki had taken their sister so it made sense they would make him pay, in their own way.

"HARUHI! Unhand her you knaves!!!" Tamaki yelled, chasing aster the twins as they toted Haruhi around the park.

"Whee! Let's chase after them too!" Hunny said, and Mori nodded before chasing after Tamaki and the twins, still carrying Hunny on his shoulders.

Kyouya watched them along with Daiki. Daiki looked at Kyouya, then back at the fun the others were having playing the game of chase, and then back at Kyouya. Two seconds later, he was chasing the twins and laughing manically. Kyouya watched the group by himself, then shrugged and sat on the swing next to Nori.

"Kyouya-sempai, where's Keeichi-san? I haven't seen him since graduation!" Nori said as he swung by.

"Nakamura-san did not answer when I called upon him. He may be out already doing something," said Kyouya.

"Awwwww! Can't we get him ourselves?!" asked Nori in his high-pitched voice.

"Nakamura-san made it clear that there would be consequences should we ever call upon his house. I would quote him word for word, but I believe it would corrupt your innocence to do so," said Kyouya.

"Why's Keeichi-san so mad all the time?" asked Nori when he swung by.

"Nakamura's reason is unknown to me, so I cannot give you an answer for that," said Kyouya.

"Oh well. i hope we can be friends! Keeichi-san should have a friend, everyone should have a friend!" Nori sang cheerfully. He jumped off the swing, landing on his feet, and turned to Masaru.

"Okay Masa-kun! You sit on the swing and I pushy push!" said Nor cheerfully. Masaru blushed deeply but did what the boy said. Nori giggled, bouncing behind him, and pushing him. However, Nori used a bit too much force and pushed Masaru off the swing.

"MASA-KUN!" Nori cried in horror, running over to where Masaru was lying on the ground. Masaru got up, put his glasses back on, and smiled at Nori.

"Don't worry, I'm just fine," he said. Nori giggled and helped Masaru up and helped him back to the swing. He pushed him again, this time without knocking him off of the swing, and cheered.

Meanwhile, the unofficial game of 'catch twins and Haruhi' had dissolved when Tamaki finally caught up with the devilish twins and took her back. Tamaki held Haruhi in his arms, nearly crushing the life from the poor girl it appeared, while the twins pouted with their new game now ended.

"Well, with Milord having graduated, it looks like it's just us and Haruhi," Hikaru teased, leaning on his twin. Tamaki's cheeks went bright red and he spun Haruhi around.

"Haruhi, you are forbidden from hanging out with those devils!" he commanded. Haruhi roller her eyes, and leaned forward to ruffle his hair and kiss him on the cheek. Tamaki blushed and turned away, his face almost as red as a tomato. He always seemed embarassed, or surprised, when she would kiss or hold him, rather than him kissing or holding her. She guessed it was because Tamaki was more used to being the one expressing his feelings, not the other way around.

Tamaki seemed to have grown up a lot in the few weeks their relationship had been through. He'd stopped the father/daughter act with her after an awkward make out session that still haunted Haruhi with how strange it had been. In addition, he was more attentive to her, never pestering her for a reason if she was silent or thinking but instead just staying near and offering the comfort of his presence. Haruhi found the change in him profound, and quite nice when she and Tamaki were together, whether they were in the public eye or behind the closed doors of his house.

However, as if to contrast the changes in his behavior, Tamaki had grown more jealous and childish when it came to other males, and even some females, being around Haruhi. Most of this jealousy was focused on Hikaru, whom Tamaki still viewed to be a romantic rival despite the fact it was long determined a relationship between Haruhi and the twin could never go past friendship. Many girls had flooded the club in the last few weeks before graduation to watch what was called the Tamaki/Haruhi/Hikaru love triangle drama, Kyouya certainly was a pro at leaking information important to boosting the female attention to the club. Hikaru was more than willing to poke and prod Tamaki into action by hanging over Haruhi in the same slightly sadistic manner he and his twin had become accustomed to inflicting on Tamaki, and Tamaki never failed to fly into dramatic fits of jealousy that left him snatching Haruhi from the twins and once making out with her so passionately Haruhi nearly fainted.

The time, however, where he'd gotten too carried away and nearly stripped her clothes off after Hikaru gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek, in front of the customers no less, Haruhi had been close to beating the crap out of him rather than fainting. It was far from the princely demeanor he was supposed to project in the club.

Haruhi and Tamaki sat down on a bench to watch everyone else. Daiki, the twins, and Hunny and Mori seemed to have taken up a new game and appeared to be having fun. Haruhi found, despite the new found comfort she received in Tamaki's company, a gap appeared to grow between her and the other hosts. It wasn't just Tamaki's jealous nature, she knew that if she wanted to she would hang out with the other hosts and he would not be allowed to complain. It was just, something seemed to have changed, for better or worse was yet to be decided. Lost in thought, Haruhi closed her eyes and rested her head on Tamaki's shoulder. She felt Tamaki's arm wind itself around her shoulders, holding her closer to him.

"I'm sorry if I'm too much sometimes," he said softly after a few minutes of silence. Haruhi opened her eyes, looked at him, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Tamaki looked at her and she smiled.

"Tamaki, even with all the crap you put me through, I love you. I wouldn't want you any other way," Haruhi said. Tamaki smiled and held her closer. Everything around them seemed to fade as Haruhi focused on the rhythmic pattern of his heart beat, the heat of his body, the person that was Tamaki Suoh.

This ended when she felt a droplet of water hit her cheek. Haruhi blinked, then looked up. The clouds above had grown grayer, and a gentle rain appeared to be falling.

"The weather report said nothing about rain," Haruhi said, getting off the bench and helping Tamaki up.

"Well, shall we continue this party somewhere else?" asked Daiki, walking over to where Tamaki and Haruhi were standing. The twins, Hunny, and Mori followed and behind them, Haruhi could see Masaru helping Nori off the swings as Kyouya got off his own swing.

"Let's go to Haruhi's house, it's been awhile since we saw her father!" Hikaru suggested. Haruhi was about to shoot down the idea, he father had been in a foul mood since she revealed she was dating Tamaki, when Masaru chimed in, "I've never been to a commoner's house, is it alright Haruhi-sempai?"

"I think maybe we should just go our separate ways and not bother Haruhi!" Tamaki said, taking her hand. Haruhi rolled her eyes, she knew that Tamaki just wanted to talk her into going to his home again and into possibly engaging in a heated make out session. However, it appeared the twins had caught onto this plan and they exchanged mischievious grins.

"Ah, come on! Masaru-kun hasn't been there yet!" said Kaoru

"Let's have a party! I mean, the rain has basically kicked up out of the park!" said Hikaru.

"I want to try some commoner's ramen!" Nori pitched in, raising his hand for some reason that eluded Haruhi.

Out numbered eight to one, Haruhi finally conceded and allowed the club to come to her home for their own impromptu party. On the way there, she felt Tamaki's hold on her hand tighten. She knew he was trying to comfort her, in his own way, and she smiled at him. She leaned forward, to gently kiss him, when she felt someone grab her shoulders and push her away, causing her to break her grip with Tamaki's hand. She turned around to see Hikaru as he grabbed her hand and started running, pulling her along. Behind her, she could hear Tamaki exclaim something as Hikaru abducted her.

"I'm stealing her away!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Like hell you are! Return her at once!" she heard Tamaki yelled. Haruhi sighed, and then smiled. She had to say, despite all the changes that had occurred since she started her relationship with Tamaki, Haruhi was quite pleased with the way life was at the moment.

However, break would be ending in another week, and it was unknown how the new host club would do once the school doors opened.

Urgh...this took a fucking week to write. I'm also in a foul mood because, in order to get ready for a cosplay I'm doing, I've decided to diet and exercise. My body is sore....I crave coffee.....who says cosplayers do not suffer for their art!!!!!

I also tried to convey the personalities of the new hosts and release a bit more about them than I did in I'm Yours. I kinda think of this chapter as the crap that comes before the good stuff, so please bear with.

Reviews are wanted, critiques welcome, and flames throw me into a fit of writer's block so I'd prefer they stay out of the equation.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
